During mouth-to-mouth resuscitation it is important to prevent mouth-to-mouth contact between the rescuer and the victim, and also to prevent vomit expelled from the victim from contacting the rescuer. If such contact occurs it is possible to transmit serious communicable diseases from the victim to the rescuer, e.g. Herpes, Aids or tuberculosis. Mechanical resuscitation devices solve this problem but are very expensive, and also difficult to carry to off-the-road sites.
Non-mechanical mouth-to-mouth resuscitation devices have been heretofore proposed. Such non-mechanical mouth-to-mouth resuscitation devices, however, must generally be sterilized after each use because the cost of such devices does not permit them to be discarded after each use. A non-mechanical mouth-to-mouth resuscitation device which is claimed to be disposable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,046 issued May 18, 1976. Such device, however, is of comparatively large dimensions and its cost is therefore of such a magnitude as to discourage it from being discarded after each use. Moreover, such device utilizes a tube of a fixed length that is inserted into the victim's mouth, even though the device must be employed with various sizes of adults as well as children. It is desirable that a comparatively long tube be used with a large person, and that a shorter tube be utilized with a small person or child.